


just a movie date

by jungmeowrr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, First Dates, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Humor, JaeDo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Strangers to Lovers, but like only once, dojae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungmeowrr/pseuds/jungmeowrr
Summary: Where working adult Kim Dongyoung meets college kid Jung Yoonoh for the first time (and proceeds to embarrass himself thereafter).
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 6





	just a movie date

**Author's Note:**

> this is a remake of the 2015 EXO version published under the same title from my aff account Meowrr  
> rated teen & up just for dy's language lmao
> 
> shout out to Giu for proofreading this for me!

Since young, Kim Dongyoung has been the perfect example of a good child. Good grades, good manners, good attendance record, he was nothing but the _best_ in whatever he did. He was the epitome of the teachers’ pet, and yet none of his schoolmates hated him for that. A social butterfly he was, albeit a less extroverted one, everyone liked to befriend Kim Dongyoung for the sole reason that he was kind, caring, and full of patience.

Kim Dongyoung was _nowhere_ near his usual brand of patience at the moment.

In fact, his patience was reaching its limits by the time dinner was ready at the Jung household.

He wasn’t sure what to expect when Mrs. Jung told him that her sonwill be stopping by for a visit, but certainly, _t_ _his_ was notwhat he’d expected at the very least. In Dongyoung’s mind, an ‘oh-so-adorable _baby boy_ ’ (her words, not his) should probably be around six or seven years old (or maybe eighteen, god knows Kim Dongyoung has a soft spot for his cousin Jeno back in Incheon), coupled with cute little smiling dimples and good basic manners.

But certainly _n_ _ot_ a twenty-one-year-old grown-ass man who can’t. stop. staring. at. his. ass.

(The only thing that was relatively correct from his baseless assumption was that of the cute little smiling dimples on each side of the other’s cheeks, but Dongyoung certainly needed no more distractions nor reminders of how _wrong_ the rest of his assumptions were).

-

About a year ago, Mrs. Jung had been kind enough to offer the male a helping hand when he was struggling in various aspects of his life. Being just freshly out of his interning days, Dongyoung had been lucky enough to score a permanent spot in the highly-competitive section of the company he was interning at. But not quite as lucky when he later found out that he was one of the twenty pioneering employees that will be sent out to start out a new branch in the _United States_. It was something the twenty-something-year-old male hadn’t even thought about (heck, his basic English was probably rusty to the point of shame) and it had sent him bustling around in a panicky state before, during and after the transfer was made.

He’d remembered how grateful he was to the kind stranger he’d met then, having forced to descend to the depths of his own version of a hellhole – sleeping in the lounge room of their company and eating cups after cups of instant noodles every day – that the male couldn’t believe his ears when he was offered a room cheap for rental, meals and whatnot included. And since then Dongyoung was pretty much indebted to the Jungs and had vowed to repay them in any way he deemed possible enough.

… which was exactly what landed Dongyoung in his current, uncomfortable predicament.

Okay, so maybe he was being a little unfair here since Mrs. Jung had indeed, probably mentioned _more than_ _once_ about her son who was in college ‘at the next-door city’, if Dongyoung’s memory could still serve him well. And parents being parents just couldn’t help but to attach _lovable but inaccurate_ pet names to their children, right?

But _this_ – this must be some kind of joke!

Dongyoung had been busy helping out in the kitchen then, cooking meals fit for four and minding his _own fucking business_ when he felt the chills and decided to turn around, only to spot the other openly ogling at his ass. His beautiful ass! (‘See! I _knew_ Taeyong was just jealous when he called me a _flat ass_!’)

Thus within the first few minutes of meeting each other, Dongyoung had coined the only son of the Jungs to be _nothing_ like his wonderful parents. Sophisticated maybe, but there was a kind of look in his eyes that the doe-eyed male couldn’t for his life decipher-

-well whatever that was, _fuck it_.

-

Dongyoung had to admit, dinner was rather awkward between the four of them.

Yoonoh – that’s the youngest Jung family member – had been giving him not-so-subtle glances over the dining table whenever he thought the others weren’t looking (jokes on him, _everyone_ on the table noticed it). And one look at his expression would have concluded that he was interested, if not already smitten with the older male.

Unsurprisingly, the infatuation didn’t go unnoticed by the younger male’s parents, both of them sharing meaningful looks with each other while nudging their son to _at least be_ _subtle_ with the goddamn staring (God bless papa and mama Jung).

Dongyoung, on the other hand, handled the mini-crowd just like every other day – replying to occasional chatters during mid-dinner and polite _thank_ _-_ _you_ s when food was served onto his plate (today’s dinner was _kimchi jjigae_ with a hefty side of spicy Korean roasted chicken, nothing less for the younger’s return trip). Not to mention pointedly ignoring the rude stares from the younger male. He’s got everything under control, yep.

Then came the time after dinner.

Mrs. Jung had knowingly announced that they were, unfortunately, out of apples for dessert and had promptly dragged Mr. Jung out for a nearby ‘grocery shopping’, conveniently leaving Dongyoung in charge of Yoonoh as they cheerily bid their goodbyes and left the house. _What supporting parents_ , Yoonoh had thought, smiling widely as he waved to the retreating figures under the moonlit path. He’d have to thank them lots after this, definitely.

Whereas Dongyoung wasn’t all that sure of his ability to keep things under control without the older couple being present. And as soon as the duo was out of sight, the older male immediately started distancing himself from the other, opting to retreat into the kitchen to wash plates in lieu of needing to start a conversation with the younger.

When Yoonoh found out that the object of his attention had disappeared to the back of the house he moved towards where the other was at, leaning against the entrance to the kitchen as he quietly watched Dongyoung’s hardworking back.

The whole house was quiet save for the sounds of dishes being washed.

“... can you please stop doing that?” Unable to take it any longer, Dongyoung broke the silence, gritting his teeth as he spoke. Not once did he gave Yoonoh the satisfaction of turning to face him.

“Doing what?” To which the younger male replied to, oblivious to how close Dongyoung was to hurl a soapy plate over his shoulders aimed at the former.

“Do _that_. Stop staringat me!”

“But I’m not staring.” Oh the audacity of that _fucker-_

Dongyoung then turned around and glared daggers at the other, the latter only smiling at him in return ( ~~cute dimples alert!~~ ). Clearing his throat slightly before he spoke, Yoonoh was even looking slightly bashful at this point in time. “So uh, Dongyoung right? Do you mind if I-”

“ _No_.”

Yoonoh blinked. He hadn’t expected the older to cut him off like that, so he tried again.

“Uh, I’m just saying that I want to-”

“No. _No way._ ”

Yoonoh frowned, strong brows dipping slightly at the center as he looked at the older male, somewhat confused. (And kinda cute, just a little, really. Not that Dongyoung was looking. Nope, not a chance.)

“But I didn’t even finish what I was saying-”

Dongyoung finally turned around to face the other, clicking his tongue as if he already knew what the other had intended to say after all, “Look _kid_ , I don’t know what’s up with you, but I’m definitely _not_ going on a date with you.”

There, he said it. Dongyoung would’ve patted himself on the back if he could, but that would only make him look ridiculously stupid after the supposedly cruel rejection. But in return Yoonoh only stared at the other, his expression ranging somewhere from bewilderment to amusement before softly replying, “I’m not asking about that though.”

Wait _what_ -

“I just want to wash my hands, so if you don’t mind moving over ...”

Though the very next minute Dongyoung was already out of the kitchen, cheeks burning in embarrassment as he rushed back into his room.

Why on earth did he have to be so air-headed and assumed stupid things? That was so fucking embarrassing he could’ve just died and be buried six feet under the ground and-

“Hey.” Yoonoh’s voice was heard from the door of his room, where he had followed the older, though he was looking around the interior curiously. “Wow, mom really never expected me to come back here huh?” Dongyoung only stared at the other mutedly. _Of course_ this was Yoonoh’s room before he left for college.

“Uh so, Dongyoung ... hyung?”

“ _What._ ” What more did the other want now?

Yoonoh started slowly, “So if I asked you out on a date … will the answer still be no?”

“... no.”

“No, as in ‘no, you don’t want to go for a date with me’ or ‘no, you’ve changed your mind about it by now’?” He grinned and Dongyoung felt like slapping himself.

“ _No_ , as in I’m not interested in going out with _baby boys_ like you.” He couldn’t help but let out some of the usual sass, eyes narrowing as he looked at Yoonoh. “Besides, I’m too busy for a relationship right now, so no thank you.”

And then came the younger’s reply, which, in Yoonoh’s own opinion, had shut Dongyoung up pretty well.

“Who said anything about a relationship though?”

-

Imagine Dongyoung’s surprise when the younger showed up at his doorsteps again after a week, cute dimples showing and with a bouquet of flowers in hand as he asked him out for a movie date.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally made for sehun x luhan (free brownie points to those who guessed correctly!) but dojae somewhat fits the plot too so i figured why not?  
> the next chapter will be on the date itself, stay tuned!
> 
> comments and kudos will be much appreciated!


End file.
